Falling In Love With Cupid
by MidnightCherryBlossoms
Summary: Kuukai's life seems to be changing a lot. He's in an arranged marriage,a new transfer student steps into his life & etc. Oh well, he still likes Amu. Or so he thought. When his new friend plays cupid, does she succeed or fail? Kuukai x OC warning!
1. Engaged

Author: I shall be attempting to write a Kuukai x OC fic. Originally I was going to use this storyline for Gaara x OC but I changed my mind. = ) Hope you readers will like this fic. (Smiles) Well, in this story the guardians are all fifteen and there are no guardian charas.

DISCLAIMER: I seriously DO NOT own Shugo Chara! and definitely never will.

* * *

-Chapter One-

(Seiyo Highschool)

"Kuukai!" someone shouted.

A tall bronze-haired boy with yellowish green eyes turned around to face a rather breathless pink-haired girl with topaz eyes.

" 'Sup Hinamori?" he greeted Amu, his heart rate picking up speed. He clutched his soccer ball in his arm harder. Obviously readers, Kuukai has a crush on Amu.

"Guess what I heard?" Amu asked, her eyes glinting with obvious excitement.

"The principal announced that there's no school?" Kuukai suggested, with a hint of hopefulness in his voice.

Amu shook her head and laughed. "No, actually, I overheard from outside the teacher's lounge just now that there's gonna be two transfer students coming to our school!"

Kuukai raised an eyebrow. "Now? In the middle of the semester?"

He looked outside the window and watched the cherry blossoms falling down gently.

"Well, that's what I just heard. I wonder why they didn't come at the beginning of the semester though...." Amu wondered.

"Do you know what classes are they gonna be in?" Kuukai asked.

And again, Amu shook her head. "Nope, I dunno. I think they're from some European countries though. I heard the sentence 'An European country' ."

"Do you know their genders?"

"And again, no."

"So, did the teachers say when exactly are they coming?"

"They said maybe sometime next week."

"What day is it today, Hinamori?"

"Friday."

Kuukai grinned, "So that means we're gonna have to wait for two days till next week arrives!"

Amu nodded in agreement. "Then we'll see who are our new schoolmates!"

The bell signaling that their lunch break was over rang loudly.

Amu looked at her watch and said, "Well, gotta go. See ya soon Kuukai!"

With that, Amu ran off to her class.

Kuukai himself walked back to his own class, tossing his soccer ball up and down, deep in thought.

_'New students huh? This might be interesting...' _

* * *

(End of school hours)

Kuukai savored the cool water running over his hot and sweaty face. After washing, he turned the tap off and toweled his face dry. Grabbing hold of his soccer ball and slinging the towel over his shoulders, Kuukai walked to the direction towards the closest drink vending machine.

As he was about to slot in his money, he heard a gentle but cheerful sound being made. Curious, Kuukai put back his money in his pocket and walked around the corner and saw a silhouette of a person whose arms were poised at a certain angle, holding a stick horizontally at his/her mouth.

Looking carefully, he observed the slender and rather womanly figure of the silhouette and saw that it was a girl. Making these small observations, Kuukai came to a conclusion.

It was a girl, playing a flute.

The wind blew through the girl's long hair. The cloud which hid the setting sun made it difficult to see her hair color or her face.

Maybe Lady Luck was on his side. Or not. Kuukai couldn't decide. But the cloud suddenly moved away from the sun briefly and another one took its place. During the brief moment, Kuukai had only been able to see the color of the girl's eyes which were half-closed.

They had been a very unique color.

_'Her eyes.... they were kind of lilac in colour...' _Kuukai thought.

_'She seems rather skilled at paying the flute though... it's actually real nice....'_

He heard the playing stopping abruptly and the girl answering, "Okay! I'm coming!"

Her voice had been melodious.

_'I guess someone called her huh?'_ Kuukai thought._ 'I wonder if she was from our school....'_

He went back to get his drink and to get his stuff from his locker. Kuukai whistled a merry tune while walking back to his home.

He slowed down his pace as he reached a big traditional japanese-style manor. He pressed the bell next to a large golden plaque with the engraving 'Souma' placed next to it.

This was his home.

(A/N: I know, most of you probably would be thinking right now, 'what the heck?' But trust me, this part of Kuukai being rich is necessary. If he wasn't, it wouldn't fit the story line)

A woman wearing a kimono opened to huge gates for him to enter.

"Good evening, young master," the woman bowed her head respectfully.

Kuukai grinned and said, " 'Sup? Are my parents home from work yet?"

With her head still bowed respectfully, she answered, "Lady Souma and young master's father are home, waiting for you in the master's study."

Kuukai blinked. "Who died?"

Sweat dropping, the woman raised her head and said, "It's not like that young master... the lady and master just wants to discuss something with you..."

"Okay then. Thanks. I'll go see my old man and mother now," Kuukai walked towards the path leading to a grand front door and opened it.

He went up to his room and changed out of his uniform and dumped his things there. Wondering what was the matter, Kuukai made his way towards his father's study and knocked on the door.

"Come in," a voice called out.

Kuukai opened the door and went into the room. He saw his mother and father sitting on a couch at the coffee table. He went in front of his parents and greeted them.

"Good evening mother. 'Sup old man?"

"Kuukai , how many times must I tell you to greet your father more politely?" his mother warned.

"It's okay Yuri. He just wants to remind me that I'm old. Right son?" his father said.

"Right on. Old man!" Kuukai grinned. He made himself comfortable on the couch opposite his parents.

"Well, we have something to tell you Kuukai...." his father started.

Cocking an eyebrow, the soccer jock asked, "What is it? Someone died? I'm not actually your son? You're gonna send me off somewhere? Or we're moving?"

His parents were sweat dropping.

"It's not that Kuukai...." his mother said.

His parents looked nervous.

Kuukai's mind dawned in realization.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE DIVORCING? WHO THE HECK CHEATED ON WHO? OR DID YOU CHEAT ON EACH OTHER?" Kuukai exclaimed frantically.

"It's not that as well!" his parents said, horror stricken.

"If you must know, I and your mother love each other very much. And well, it does have something to do with the word 'love' I guess..." his father said.

_'I have read many mangas...in this case... the big boss goes bankrupt and having no other choice goes to another man who has this only daughter and being the big boss' son, he must.....' _Kuukai thought.

"I'm getting married?" Kuukai asked, with a blank look on his face, pointing at himself.

Laughing, he said, "Whatever. It couldn't be! The maids are still here an' all. Dad couldn't have gone bankrupt... he just told me yesterday that business was going well...."

He looked at his parents. They were sweating profusely now.

"Ku-kuukai...." his mother laughed nervously.

"Y-your father's business is indeed still good....but...haha...." Yuri trailed off.

"But what?" Kuukai asked.

His father, Ryuutsuki, stood up and placed a hand on his son's left shoulder.

Father's yellowish green eyes looked into his son's own identical colored eyes.

"Son, you _**are**_ engaged."

Author: Yay! Cliffie! Well, tell me what you think of this first chapter. Maybe if I get some positive reviews, I might continue....or not.... Well R&R! Thank you!

-Luv, MewKohaku


	2. Start of a beautifulcomical friendship

Author: I got one... or two reviews. Well, still, I guess I'll continue. One can never hope for a story with one chapter to have a lot of reviews/readers right?

DISCLAIMER: I seriously DO NOT own Shugo Chara! and definitely never will.

Special thanks to my one and only beta-reader, sakura-pichu16296!

* * *

-Chapter Two-

Kuukai stared at his father blankly.

_'Did I just hear what I just heard?' _he thought. _'Or am I going deaf?'_

"I'm engaged?" he asked weakly.

"Yes, son. Sorry," Ryuutsuki said,, scratching the back of his head.

"But why? You ain't bankrupt, I didn't propose to any girl...." Kuukai said with a confused look on his face.

"Yes, I'm not bankrupt. You didn't propose to anyone. The thing is, it's an arranged marriage," his father said. Ryuutsuki sat down across from his son, beside his wife.

"Arranged marriage?"

"Yes Kuukai. Let me explain. Many years back, I was studying in a program in Greece. There, I met a young man my age. Now, although he was my age, he was quite successful. He doesn't own a certain type of industry. He's pretty much like me, owns a company which owns and operates businesses like restaurants, hotels, clothing lines, medicines and so on."

"During my stay, both of us grew close and were very close friends. So when the day I left Greece, we made a promise. When our children are grown up, they will be betrothed to one another. Coincidentally, you are our only son and while he has other sons, he has only one daughter."

"So son, sorry for hiding this from you for all these years..." Ryuutsuki sighed. His wife lovingly patted him on the back.

"And why do you only tell me now?" Kuukai raised an eyebrow. He was surprised. Yes. But he wanted to know all the information he could get about this "marriage".

Ryuutsuki cleared his throat. "Well, as you know, it's the middle of spring....." Kuukai nodded.

"My friend's daughter just turned fifteen. Same age as you. He wrote to me recently and discussed about the marriage. You're gonna have to meet her sometime next few years. I thought you'd have to be prepared for that. So I told you," Ryuutsuki exaplained.

"What's her name?"

"Uhh, well, for some reason, the girl didn't want to let you know her name until she met you."

"How can I not know my own fiancee's name?" Kuukai demanded.

"Honey, you should understand girls. Maybe this girl, err, well, fiance of yours wanted to meet you and introduce herself to you to cultivate a good relationship. I think she just doesn't want you to be married without a choice," Yuri said with a hint of sternness in her voice.

"Where does she live?" Kuukai asked.

"Greece," his father replied.

"She's Greek?"

"No, they're all Japanese. With some Greek heritage in them. Their ancestors were Greek. I think your fiancee's name would probably be a greek name with a Japanese surname," Ryuutsuki said thoughtfully. "My friend's is Thor. Of course, I wouldn't tell you the surname."

"So you like, promised me to some mystery girl who wants to introduce herself to me?" Kuukai inwardly called his father stupid.

"Correction. I promised you to her _**father **_to let you marry his daughter," Ryuutsuki corrected.

"Whatever. I need to think this over," Kuukai got up and exited the room.

Master Souma sighed heavily.

"Dear, don't be so worried. Eventually Kai-chan would forgive you," Yuri said kindly. "Why did you do it anyway?"

"Because I was young and stupid."

Oh, that is _**so**_, so true.

* * *

(In Kuukai's room)

Kuukai's room was relatively clean. For a guy. This was partly because a maid came in everyday to straighten out his room for him. Another thing was, his room was quite big. Being an only child of a rich couple, when he was young, Kuukai often cried for fear of being alone in his big, dark room.

He always managed to sneak into his parents room and slip in between the covers and sleep with them. Surprising the couple greatly in the morning when he did it the first time. As he grew up, his room started becoming his favorite place in the house.

Walls decorated with pictures of friends, family and football players gave off a familiar atmosphere to him. His room held a number of his personal belongings. His wardrobe, bed, study desk, laptop, book shelves and etc.

The only people allowed in his room were his 'Guardian' friends form his elementary days and his parents. Other than that, only the maid in charge of cleaning his room was allowed in briefly to dust his room.

Kuukai plopped down onto his bed and stretched out his entire body.

"I'm engaged to a girl I don't know...." Kuukai muttered.

"But I don't know...I still like Hinamori...." Kuukai briefly suffocated himself with a pillow while blushing.

Kuukai looked up and stared at the ceiling. Opening his mouth, the boy shouted, "Whoever you are up there! You're cruel! What have I done to deserve this? Was it the time I peed in mom's prized orchids when I was a kid? I admit I was wrong! But it was urgent! Or was it the time when I accidentally refilled dad's shampoo bottle with honey? It was an accident! What have I done to deserve this? What? _What_?"

Kuukai lay his head on the pillow and rolled to his side.

"_What _did I do?"

* * *

(Few days later)

Talks about Kuukai's promised engagement were pushed aside. The family discussed about other matters. Kuukai, in particular swore not to think a single bit about the engagement until at least he was about to meet his promised fiancee.

"Bye! See ya later!" Kuukai waved to his parents and ran off to school before his mother could again pester him to ask someone to drive him.

"It's a new week!" Kuukai thought happily. Soon, he would get to where his many friends and football mates were. He was particularly looking forward to seeing Hinamori Amu.

Kuukai had a big dopey smile on his face when suddenly Yaya came up to him. "Kuukai, you look stupid. Something happen?" she mischievously grinned.

"Wuzzat an insult?" Kuukai asked, confused.

"Yes. I mean, no, of course not. Anyway, Amu-chi wanted me to tell you that she wants to tell you that a friend told her that another friend told him that someone else told him that another person told her that the transfer students are coming today!" Yaya said very quickly.

Amazingly, Kuukai seemed to understand what Yaya said. It was a result from hanging around her too much.

"Cool! What class are they in?" Kuukai asked eagerly.

"Not sure," Yaya shrugged. Yaya said 'bye' and hurried off to find her friend, Amu.

"New transfer students huh?" Kuukai mused. He pushed the thought aside and hurried off to his classroom. Since he arrived an hour or so too early, it wouldn't hurt to have a little game of soccer before class started.

* * *

"All right Souma! Five minutes to class! See ya later!" someone shouted back to Kuukai. He sat up toweling his hair. He had just had a quick shower in the showers. (A/N: No pun intended)

He put on his uniform and dashed out of the door. Kuukai ran straight ahead and was about to turn into a corner when....

"Ouch!" Kuukai groaned. He had collided with someone in his haste. Judging from the surprised squeal he heard, it must have been a girl.

The young teenager looked in front of him and was greeted by the sight of a very harassed and embarrassed looking girl in front of him. A very cute girl with bright lilac eyes.

_'Whoa, she's pretty cute. Aren't those eyes the ones from last Friday? What the heck am I doing? Kuukai! Help the girl up and apologize!'_ he thought furiously to himself.

He picked himself up and extended a hand to the dazed girl, saying sorry. She accepted his hand and mumbled something. Kuukai thought that her fair hands felt rather warm in his.

"Umm, excuse me, but what did you say?" he asked her.

She opened up her mouth and spoke in a clear, soft voice, "Thank you. I'm very sorry to collide into you. I apt to be very clumsy and dumb at times."

She looked straight into Kuukai's greenish topaz eyes.

-Kuukai's P.O.V-

There was something in those extraordinarily colored eyes. Determination, kindness, mischievous, positivity, sorriness, this girl's eyes are able to describe so many emotions at once, These lilac eyes. Honestly, it was the first time I've ever encountered such a color. I wonder if she's wearing contacts?

She's pretty cute. But this girl has a mature look in her features. I wonder if she was that flute-girl the other day.... or maybe she's the new transferee.

Oh, darn, there goes the bell.

-Mystery Girl's P.O.V.-

Okay, so he's apologetic and gentlemanly. That's good. I really should get to the teacher's lounge now....

-Normal P.O.V.-

"Nah, it's okay. It was me who ran into you. I should've been the one who was looking. I'm sorry but I've got to get to class now. See ya!" grinning, Kuukai resumed his pace and started dashing off towards to class.

"I really should get going..." the girl mumbled.

(In class)

Panting, Kuukai slammed the door to his classroom open.

"I'msorryI'mlate!" Kuukai announced.

To his surprise, his classmates were still lounging around, chatting and playing a fool. The teacher wasn't there yet.

"Yo Souma!" a boy with brown hair and eyes came up to him.

"Marada..." Kuukai cocked his head in confusion. Marada Itouchi was one of Kuukai's classmates who was on the soccer team with him.

"We all don't know what's taking . She's pretty late today. I guess by right, you got here on time," grinning, the boys gave each other a high-five.

"Teacher's coming!" someone shouted.

All at once, the students scrambled back to their seats. Kuukai walked up to his seat at the back, by the window and sat down. A young woman with straight black hair and golden eyes came in. The class stood up and greeted her.

"Sit down and good morning. I'm sorry that I was late today. I had some things to attend to. Now, before attendance-taking, I want to introduce you to your new classmate. Please come in now," gestured to the doorway.

_'It's her!' _Kuukai thought, bewildered.

In came a girl. The strange combination of her sharp yet gentle lilac eyes and her striking hair seemed to fit her, and the girl seemed to have a mature, mysterious appeal of a silent beauty.

The students were whispering to each other in low voices.

"She's a real beauty!"

"Are those contacts?"

"Is she really fifteen like the rest of us?"

"I wonder if I should ask her out?"

Comments about her obvious strange beauty were being thrown about.

The teacher cleared her throat to get the attention of the students.

"This is your new classmate. As most of you, I presume, heard of. She's an exchange student from an European country. Koigokoro-san, please introduce yourself," the teacher smiled kindly at the girl.

Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth and greeted her new classmates, "Good morning. My name's Koigokoro Tenshi."

Kuukai didn't know which was more amazing. The fact that she spoke pure Japanese or the fact that she was _**indeed**_ Japanese.

Tenshi continued, "I'm from Greece, but I'm a pure Japanese. I recently turned fifteen. Me and my brothers moved here to accompany one of my brothers who's starting his work here in Japan."

_'Is she my fiancee? No, that can't be..... dad said my fiancee had a Greek name....' _Kuukai shook his head of those wild thoughts._ ' 'Sides, I can't possibly be engaged to a girl like her....'_

"All right, any questions for Koigokoro-san?" the teacher asked.

Instead of questions, the usually cheerful-slash-lively class burst into applause. There were shouts of, "Welcome to our school Koigokoro!" or "Hope you like Japan" or "Welcome to our class"

Relieved her class liked Koigokoro well enough, told her to sit next to Kuukai at the back.

Tenshi nodded and made her way to her new seat. Their teacher sat down in her seat and began taking attendance. Kuukai observed his new seat mate. Tenshi noticed Kuukai staring at her, so she smiled at him and said, "Hi"

That was the start of a beautiful-slash-comical friendship.

* * *

Author: I know, I suck. Thank you . R&R please :D

Your one true lazy/idiotic author, MewKohaku


	3. Not Doctor Phil but Cupid

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Shugo Chara! And definitely never will….

* * *

-Chapter Three-

* * *

Kuukai grinned back at her. Sticking out his hand, he said, "Sorry about earlier. Let me properly introduce myself. Name's Souma Kuukai. Captain of the school's soccer team. Age, fifteen."

Tenshi replied, "Nice to meet you, Souma-kun."

Kuukai pondered on asking her about last week. _' No…. I don't think I should ask her, I'd sound like a freaky stalker….'_

Kuukai decided to keep quiet about it.

"So… what are your interests? Anything in particular that you hope to find here?" Kuukai asked.

Tenshi pondered a little. She was about the say something when she was interrupted.

"Souma! Don't keep her to yourself! Introduce us!"

Kuukai turned away from his new seatmate's gaze and came face-to-face with Marada and a few others.

"Right. Koigokoro, this is Marada Itouchi….. and…" Kuukai started.

Everyone started introducing him or herself to Tenshi. The teacher checked the girl's biodata once more and re-read a note sent to her by the principal.

"Koigokoro Tenshi…. It'll be interesting to see how she's gonna progress through…" the teacher smiled.

She stood up and clapped her hands for her students' attention. "All right! Leave the introductions for later! Now, who's gonna show Koigokoro-san around the school?"

Instantly, lots of hands shot up. Kuukai didn't lift his hand up though.

"All right! Souma-san will look after Koigokoro-san and show her around the school!" the teacher cheerfully announced.

"What?!?" the rest of the class moaned. The students protested.

"What? But I'm gonna be busy! I have to get the soccer team in shape for the upcoming season and all…" Kuukai said, baffled. He didn't mind showing his seatmate around the school but it would mean less soccer time.

"Enjoy each other's company!" the teacher ignored him.

Tenshi looked at him worriedly, "I'm sorry, Souma-kun. If you'd like, you can just draw a map for me and I'll look after myself."

Her eyes had widened and looked really worried.

'_I'm sure she'd be good company… she really is cute too…'_ Kuukai thought.

He sighed, "It's okay. I don't mind."

Putting on his signature grin, he gave her a thumbs up and said, "Call me Kuukai. I'll officially be your new temporary best friend here!"

"All right. I'll call you Kai-kun if that's okay? Call me Tenshi!" Tenshi grinned back.

* * *

(Lunch Time)

"So, which place do you wanna go see first?" Kuukai asked Tenshi. He lifted his arms and folded them at the back of his head.

"Let me see…. I wanna see the library!" Tenshi said enthusiastically.

"What!? But I detest libraries!" Kuukai exclaimed.

"But, I wanted to look for this particular book…" Tenshi's eyes dulled a little.

By lunch time, the two were already indeed like best friends and acted like they've known each other forever.

Kuukai sighed. "Fine, I'll go there for your sake…"

Tenshi immediately brightened up considerably. "Really? Thank you Kai-kun, you're the best!"

"I know, but only just this once though," he said, not bothering to act modest.

"But I don't understand… I expect that you'd wanna see the cafeteria first!" Kuukai sighed. "Food's the best after all!"

Tenshi stuck her tongue out at him, "But, for me, books are better. Let's go the cafeteria later all right?"

"Sure!"

* * *

(In the Library)

Tenshi gazed around happily. She ran her long slender fingers over the spines of books lined up neatly on labeled shelves.

"This library is wonderful!" Tenshi said, her eyes shining.

It was almost as if this were the first time she'd seen a library.

"I'm sorry to say this, but Tenshi, is this the first time you've seen a library or something?" Kuukai asked, scratching the back of his head.

Tenshi looked at him, "It's not like that. It's just that books are like little different worlds made of just paper and ink. Books are like portals to different worlds of stories. Be it romance, humor, adventure or anything else."

The both of them wandered into the 'Fantasy' section. Tenshi inspected the spines, one by one until she took out a rather plain-looking book from a shelf. The book's cover was made of a hard, brown cover with a fading white printed title.

Tenshi held up the book and showed it to Kuukai.

"Hmm… what's that?" Kuukai asked.

"This book's called 'Falling_ in Love with Cupid',_" Tenshi explained.

"What's that about?"

Tenshi hesitated. "Well, I'll give you a non-spoiling summary because I want you to read it yourself. Let's see… To cut it short, it's about falling in love with cupid."

Kuukai sweat-dropped. "Obviously…."

"Well, here you go! Read it. It's my favorite book!" Tenshi handed him the book with a big smile on her rather angelic face.

"But I'd read it really slow… besides, I hate reading…uhh…." Kuukai looked at the book with a lost look on his face.

"Kuukai!" a different voice interrupted.

The both of them turned to face Amu who was holding a stack of books.

"H-hinamori! Uh hi! " Kuukai stuttered. His face started turning red.

"What're you doing here? I thought you hated this place!" Amu asked, genuinely shocked.

"Umm I- uhh…" Kuukai didn't know what to say.

Tenshi observed her friend's behavior with utmost interest.

'_Oh….this is interesting…_' Tenshi chuckled a little. She kept quiet, not wanting to disrupt the moment.

Amu noticed Tenshi almost immediately. "Oh, hi! Sorry that I didn't notice you. Was I interrupting something?"

Kuukai got redder, "No, not at all. Hinamori, this is Koigokoro Tenshi, one of the new transferees. She uh, came from Greece. So I'm just showing her around the school. It's not like we're together or anythin' "

Tenshi smiled to herself. She introduced herself to Amu as well, "Hi, as Kai-kun said, I am indeed one of the new transferees, my name is Koigokoro Tenshi and I'm from Greece. Nice to meet you!"

"Hinamori Amu. Nice to meet you."

_'Kai-kun? I'm so asking Kuukai about that later... This girl's really pretty though, and nice...'_ Amu thought.

She smiled cheerfully and shook hands with Amu.

"Wow… so he's just here to show you around huh? I thought for a second that he was just here to read books or something. Kuukai barely ever comes to this place. He belongs in the soccer field for most parts," Amu said, giving Kuukai a mischievous look.

Kuukai smirked. "Hey, I'm human too. It's not like I'll die from just stepping into the library. What are you doing here Hinamori?"

Amu noticed the book in Kuukai's hands. "I'm doing something for the teacher. So you guys are here to borrow books?"

Tenshi nodded. Kuukai handed Amu the book to show it to her.

"Interesting title. But it's something a girl'd read, " Amu commented.

Kuukai sweat dropped. "I guess…"

Tenshi asked, " Do you wanna read it first? It's pretty interesting. Besides, I don't think me or Kai-kun would have the time to read it."

Amu read the summary from the back of the book and said, "Sure, thanks by the way. Welcome to this school! Let's get to know each other better some time!"

With a parting smile, Amu left Kuukai and Tenshi on their own.

After watching her walk away, Kuukai asked Tenshi, "Lunch?"

Tenshi nodded, "Definitely. I promised."

* * *

(Cafeteria)

The school's cafeteria was rather like a big café. Kuukai and Tenshi sat at one corner on the second floor of the big hall with trays of their lunches on their table.

While Kuukai hungrily downed his food, Tenshi looked up from her fruit salad and suddenly said, "You like her don't you?"

Kuukai choked and coughed violently. Tenshi immediately patted him on the back and gave him water.

"Sorry."

"Nah, it's okay. By the way back to what you said….. WHAT?!?" Kuukai asked, his cheeks reddening a little.

Tenshi sipped her drink. "It's obvious. You, Kai-kun are in like or shall we say love? With this Hinamori Amu-san."

Kuukai glanced around them as if looking for any close by listeners. He leaned in towards her, " How'd you know? I mean you know, that I kinda like Hinamori…"

"Not 'kinda like' Kai-kun. _Really_ like. And anyway, it's very obvious. You got all red and lost at words when she appeared in the library. Did you know that one's emotions can be read just by looking into one's eyes?" Tenshi questioned.

"Your eyes shone really bright when you saw her. Almost like a dying flame suddenly re-ignited by gas."

'_Obviously, I read a lot from your own eyes,' _Kuukai thought. He looked into her eyes right now and thought that they showed a lot of excitement.

" Really? I rather thought my eyes were just a weird color which showed nothing but pupils," Kuukai said. He dug into his lunch once more.

"No, your eyes are a nice color Kai-kun. Very unique and pretty!" Tenshi said.

"Pretty would not be a good term to describe a guy's looks…" Kuukai sweat dropped.

Tenshi ignored him, "Anyway, you really like her don't you?"

"Sure I do…" Kuukai mumbled.

God, this mysterious girl just met him few hours ago and now, she seemed to practically know everything about him.

"Then do you plan on telling her then? You're a super nice guy though I just met you and obviously, she'd accept you! Besides, from what I learnt, you're pretty popular with the ladies around this school," Tenshi said casually.

"I have no guts to express my feelings to a girl. Besides, I'm engaged already…" Kuukai muttered.

Tenshi's eyes dulled a little, but showed no shock or whatsoever. "You're engaged?"

"Sure, my old man made a promise and betrothed me to some mystery girl who won't even show her face to me," Kuukai said carefully, wondering why she wasn't surprised that he was engaged.

"And Tenshi, this is something between you and me all right? No one else knows. I told you 'cause I trust you."

"Okay!" Tenshi made a cross gesture on the left side of her chest, where her heart was supposed to be. "Cross my heart an' hope to die."

"Well, I'm sure that if you met your fiancé some time, when you explain your current situation to her, she'd understand. I'm sure she won't want to force you to marry someone you don't really love instead of the one you really love." Tenshi said.

Kuukai looked into her eyes. '_Ugh__, she's being truthful…she's looking straight into my eyes…_'

"You know, you're like some Doctor Phil. Except without the bald head and glasses," Kuukai said.

'_A much more cuter Doctor Phil … wait, what am I thinking? This girl is like an analyzing machine!_'

Tenshi chuckled, "Maybe, but I don't plan on being Doctor Phil in this one…"

Kuukai stopped what he was doing and stared at her in disbelief, "You gotta be kidding….. your surname and given name combined may give that kind of meaning but seriously, you don't actually practice at playing _cupid_ do you?"

Tenshi's eyes were filled with obvious mischievousness. "Too bad, so sad, you can't change my mind dear Kai-kun!"

You could almost hear the heart at the end of that sentence.

* * *

Author: As usual. I'm now gonna blab about how lazy and everything I am and I didn't get my butt up to finish writing this chapter sooner. So R&R! Positives are greatly appreciated!

-Your one true lazy and idiotic author, MewKohaku


	4. I Met Cupid's Brother

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Shugo Chara! And definitely never will…

* * *

-Chapter Four-

* * *

"And, that's the story of why I fell in love with Hinamori," Kuukai finished. He downed the rest of his drink.

Tenshi wrote in a book, nodding as she went.

Kuukai sweat dropped, "Hey, hey, you do know that if you do that, people can read everything…"

Tenshi looked up, "Hmm? Oh that? No never mind, I wrote it all in Greek….. By the way, delay in reaction….. That is one of **the** most touching and interesting story I've ever heard! Whoknew Kai-kun could be so sensitive?"

She wiped away imaginary tears

'_She's really different from the time I bumped into her this morning…'_

Kuukai sweat dropped again. "Are you seriously gonna play cupid?"

"Sure!"

"Be my guest. I'm sure you're gonna fail anyhow…"

"What makes you so sure?"

"She obviously likes Tadase."

"Tadase?"

"One of my childhood friends as well…."

"Oh. Never mind. I won't fail you Kai-kun! I'm a hundred percent sure!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Bring it on," a fiery look of determination burned in Tenshi's eyes.

"Fine. You choose your own conditions and I'll choose my own. I however, am the one who sets the deadline," Kuukai decided.

"Sure. Whatever you prefer," Tenshi crossed her legs and folded her arms. Her eyes had a look that said '_I'm-not-gonna-lose-this-thing'_

"Okay you choose conditions first," Kuukai said, folding his arms behind his head. He sat backwards into his seat and tilted it backwards.

"Hmm…" Tenshi pondered for a moment and finally said, "You gotta make me best man at your wedding!"

Kuukai was caught off guard for a moment and he tilted too far and his chair toppled over as a result.

"Kai-kun! Are you okay?" Tenshi quickly went beside him to help him up.

"Oww… it hurts but I'm fine…" with Tenshi's help, he stood up and sat in his chair again.

"Are you kidding? That's over-confident, don't cha think Tenshi?" Kuukai asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My condition," Tenshi said. She had a look of stubborn determination on her face.

Kuukai sighed. "Fine. It's not like you'll win anyway. But how can you be best man? You're a girl for God's sake!"

Tenshi grinned. "Expect the unexpected! Who'll mind?"

"Me… obviously… anyway my condition when I win this bet would be that you'll have to obey whatever I say for a day!" Kuukai smirked.

"Sure," Tenshi said without hesitation.

'_This girl's really confident that she'll win…_' Kuukai thought.

"Okay then! Before we seal the deal, I'll give you until graduation day. That ought to give you a lot of time. Fair enough?" Kuukai asked.

Tenshi nodded. "Fair and square."

Both of them shook hands and grinned at each other.

* * *

(Somewhere in the school gardens)

"Amu-chi!!!! Can I have that last cookie?" Yaya asked Amu.

They were both eating lunch together with Tadase in the school gardens.

"Sure. Go right ahead," Amu said absent-mindedly.

Tadase looked at his friend questioningly. "Is something wrong with you Hinamori-san?"

"Yeah Amu-chi, it seems like there's something wrong with you!" Yaya added.

Amu snapped out of her daydream and blushed a little. "I'm sorry! It's just that I'm wondering why Kuukai isn't joining us for lunch as usual today…."

"That's right… it's not really soccer season yet…." Tadase reasoned as well.

Yaya bit into her cookie and casually said, "Maybe being the soccer fanatic he is, he might be playing soccer with his buddies even though it's not the season yet."

'_Or is it that he's with that girl?_' Amu thought. _'Maybe he was asked to show her around or something…'_

"If you're really that worried, let's go look for him at the soccer field. Shall we? Hinamori-san?" Tadase smiled kindly and stood up, offering his hand to her.

Amu blushed lightly. "Thank you. Sorry to bother you though…"

Yaya bounced up. "All right! Let's go look for Kuukai!!!" She punched her fists into the air as a sign of her enthusiasm.

* * *

(Soccer field)

Marada panted heavily. "Darn. This guy's really impressive. When's Souma gonna come and shine for us? Oh, that's right. He's with the new class beauty."

"Oi! Marada! That kid is coming at your direction! Get the ball! Get the ball!" one of his team mates yelled frantically while waving his arms.

Marada and his soccer team mates had been fooling around in the soccer field during lunch hour. They had been peacefully kicking the ball at one another when a foreign-looking kid had come into the field and had called them 'Soccer suckers'.

That had waged war between the school's soccer team and the boy. Marada, who was chosen to be captain when Kuukai wasn't around, had challenged the boy to see who was better.

The 'Soccer Suckers' or the kid himself.

Marada had said, if the boy single-handedly managed to defeat the school's star soccer team, they would allow him to call them the 'Soccer Suckers'.

"Arghh! At this rate, I'm doomed to be on a team called 'the Soccer Suckers!' " Marada said, he clenched his fists and teeth and readied himself to swipe the ball away from the kid.

* * *

(With Tenshi and Kuukai)

"Now…" Kuukai started. "I'm gonna show you one of the best places in this school!"

Kuukai covered Tenshi's eyes with both his hands and guided her to the soccer field.

"Hmm… if you want to keep this secret so much, it must be really awesome huh?

Tenshi analyzed her surroundings and tried to guess where Kuukai was bringing her.

' _Loud noises. Sound of people running. Shouting orders. Guys shouting orders. To the right. That kid… that dumb red-fringed kid…._' Tenshi thought. _'RED FRINGED KID?_'

"Ta…." Kuukai was about to take his hands of Tenshi's eyes when she herself removed them.

She instantly shouted, eyes wide open, "RYUU!"

"Dah?" Kuukai finished, sweat-dropping.

Instantly, a striking teenager with spiky blonde hair and a red fringe leapt over Marada, scored a goal and jumped up towards Tenshi and Kuukai.

"Wha-?" Marada said.

"What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be in this school!" Tenshi said.

"But he's wearing our uniform…" Kuukai reasoned.

Which was true.

The boy, called Ryuu had his uniform on. School shirt with the top buttons undone and not tucked in properly, tie loose around the neck, school pants and school blazer slung over his shoulder. However, despite the fact that his uniform was not worn according to rules and he had a small silver hoop earring on each ear, he was unmistakably wearing the school uniform.

"Osu!" Ryuu saluted Tenshi with both his fingers.

"Don't 'osu!' me!" Tenshi protested. "You were supposed to be in a different school!"

Marada came up, so did Amu, Yaya and Tadase. The rest of the soccer team were left in the field, wondering why this strange kid had suddenly ran up towards that girl.

"Have you seen her before?"

"No… but I hear that there are transfer students coming though…those two blondes might be those students…"

"Should I try asking her out?"

"No, should I try asking if she wants me to show her around the school?"

Marada said, "Hey, captain! Do you know this cocky moron? He came up to me and called us 'Soccer Suckers'! "

The rest of them sweat dropped while Ryuu himself laughed out loud.

"It's not a laughing matter Souma! He disgraced us soccer players and worse, **HE BEAT US**!" Marada looked really devastated and bent down, starting to doodle in the sand, looking rejected.

Tenshi sweat dropped. She bent down next to Marada and said, "I'm sorry Marada-kun. Don't feel bad. This guy's just not really that good when it comes to manners. He's just a heartless, ignorant, arrogant, and silly--"

"Oi, oi….." Ryuu tilted his head up, eyes closed and arms behind his head. He opened one eye and said, "Are you sure that's the correct way to describe your older brother?"

Kuukai and Marada's jaws dropped. While on the other hand, Tadase and Yaya were wondering who these two strangers were. Amu blinked rapidly, trying to figure out the current situation.

"You're this bastard's sister? That's impossible!" Marada said.

"Hey, I've got a dad all right? No use callin' me bastard," Ryuu said dismissively.

"He's my brother all right. My _**older**_ brother." Tenshi confirmed.

Ryuu put his hands on his hips, grinned and said, "Right! Koigokoro Ryuu at your service! Age, seventeen. New transferee even though my sister doesn't know. Fine pleasure to meet you!"

He bowed gallantly to the ladies, Amu and Yaya, who clapped for him.

He suddenly went to Tenshi, hugged her and started rubbing his head against her.

"Teeeenshiiii!!!!! Why can't I be in the same school? It's not fair that I, your most loving brother can't be in the same school! Why does it have to be that Yuuki and Yuuma get to be with you huh? It ain't fair I tell you, it ain't fair!"

From cool teenage boy, his personality turned into that of a clingy little boy with Tenshi as his mom.

Instead of being annoyed, Tenshi just said, "All right, all right, it's fine. But just don't cause trouble for others all right?"

"I really can't keep up with them…" Marada confided to Kuukai and the others.

"Agreed," the rest chorused.

"Well, I'm just gonna leave you people now all right? I'm gonna play soccer again…I'll challenge you to a re-match Koigokoro Ryuu!" Marada waved to them, and jogged back down to join the rest of his team mates who bombarded him with questions.

"Well… let's go somewhere to clear up this huge cloud of misunderstanding all right?" Kuukai suggested.

The others nodded.

* * *

(School gardens)

Ryuu, Tenshi, Kuukai, Amu, Tadase and Yaya sat around in a small round patio in the school gardens.

"So umm… who are this girl and this boy?" Tadase asked politely.

"Ah! Sorry. Let me introduce myself! I'm Koigokoro Tenshi. I just transferred from Greece so I'm new to this school. My brother too. Kai-kun's being nice and is showing me around the school," Tenshi politely bowed.

"You know me already. Koigokoro Ryuu. There's no need for me to introduce myself again…" Ryuu said.

He shot a suspicious glance at Kuukai. Kuukai sweat dropped.

"Let us introduce ourselves!" Yaya said excitedly.

"I'm Yuiki Yaya! I'm fourteen! Welcome to this school Tenshi-chan and Ryuu!" Yaya said she repeatedly shook Ryuu's and Tenshi's hands up and down.

"And I'm Hotori Tadase. Age, fifteen as well. I'm Hinamori-san's classmate," Tadase he smiled. He also exchanged handshakes with Ryuu and Tenshi.

"Umm… is it all right if I call you Tenshi?" Amu asked awkwardly.

Tenshi nodded.

"Thanks! Well, I'm Hinamori Amu! I'm fifteen as well. Nice to meet you once again, Tenshi and Koigokoro-senpai!" Amu said.

"Great, so now we're all happy and we know each other! That's great!" Kuukai said.

"Nuh-uh." Ryuu said.

"What?"

The youngsters looked at Tenshi's brother. His piercing ice blue eyes were staring right into Kuukai's eyes.

"This soccer captain hasn't introduced himself to me yet."

"Oh sorry man. I'm Souma Kuukai. Nice ta meet you!" he gave Ryuu his signature grin and held out his hand to shake.

Ryuu looked at his hand, looked at Kuukai and then said, "Hmph."

He turned his head away and resumed clinging to his sister.

The others sweat-dropped while Kuukai was in his own little 'I-got-rejected-and-I-feel-very-bad-about-it' corner.

Ryuu looked at Kuukai out of the corner of his eye and thought_, 'Souma Kuukai huh? So this is who you are…'_

"Ryuu! You shouldn't be so mean to Kai-kun!" Tenshi protested.

"Fine. Nice to meet you Sucker Captain," Ryuu said.

The word 'Sucker Captain' stabbed Kuukai and made him feel more rejected.

"Ryuu!"

"I don't care."

Tadase, Amu and Yaya sweat dropped at their senior's behavior.

"Anyway, I have to go see the principal," Ryuu said.

He got up and said, "See ya! See ya after school! Don't come too late. If you see Yuuki or Yuuma, tell them that big bro's in school!"

He disappeared out from the gardens.

"You have a strange brother," Kuukai said, he took a seat next to Tenshi.

"I know. He may be like that but he's really talented and can be very serious," Tenshi said with a look of fondness in her eyes.

"So… Koigokoro-san…" Tadase said. "You're one of the new rumored transfer students?"

Tenshi replied, "Well I don't know about 'rumored' but I'm definitely a transferee."

"Is Greek candy nice?" Yaya asked.

"Well, Yuiki-san, I guess you could say that," Tenshi laughed.

They spent the rest of their lunch hour getting to know Tenshi better.

* * *

(Somewhere in the school's corridors)

Ryuu looked around for someone.

"When can a human being appear to let me ask directions for the principal's office?" Ryuu asked himself, irritated.

As if God had heard his question, two identical boys with platinum blonde hair and turquoise eyes appeared from around the corner. The only difference between both boys was that one had spiky hair whereas the other had wavy hair.

"Yuuki! Yuuma!" Ryuu called out happily.

The boys stopped and looked at him for a while.

"Is that you, Ryuu?" the spiky-haired twin asked.

"Yup, it's me! How're ya Yuuki?" Ryuu asked.

"We just saw you a few hours ago at home?" the wavy haired blonde said, raising an eyebrow. "Besides, what're you doing here and wearing the uniform as well?"

"Yuuma, it's not like I can't be here. I already asked dad if I could attend this school. Man, you and Tenshi asked the exact same question," Ryuu said.

The spiky haired boy, Yuuki said, "Make that Yuuma, Tenshi and me as well."

Ryuu sweat dropped. "Anyhow, bring me to the principal's office, will ya?"

"Actually, we were going to look for Tenshi…" Yuuki said.

"I don't care. Little brothers are supposed to listen to their big brothers," Ryuu said. "Besides, I need to talk to the principal."

Yuuma sighed. "All right. Let's go bring him to the office, Yuuki."

Yuuki nodded. "All right. Looking for Tenshi can wait."

Ryuu trailed after his younger brothers. After a few minutes, they stopped outside a fancy oak door with a plate 'Principal' hung outside on it.

"Do you both want to come in with me?" Ryuu asked his brothers.

The twins looked at each other.

"Should we?" Yuuki asked Yuuma.

"I think we should," Yuuma agreed.

"Sure, we'll go in with you," the twins chorused in unison.

Ryuu knocked on the door.

"Come in!" a male voice called out.

The three of them went into the room and bowed and greeted the principal, "Good to see you, Uncle Takei."

The principal, a man in his early forties with black hair and brown eyes smiled at them, "Ah… good to see you boys. Ryuu, Yuuki and Yuuma I presume?"

Ryuu smirked. "So you also practiced that huh? I admit, it's a little difficult to learn to call each other those names. But Tenshi seems to be doing fine. After all, it is all due to her we're doing this."

"You boys owe her a lot if I remember correctly," their uncle said.

Yuuma and Yuuki nodded while Ryuu grimaced.

"Don't remind me. So uncle, what kind of boy is this Souma Kuukai?" Ryuu asked, changing the subject.

"Ahh… I was about to ask you if you had met him or not," Takei said.

"I and Yuuki certainly haven't met him," Yuuma said.

"I met him all right," Ryuu said.

"And what did you think of him?" Takei asked.

Ryuu looked at him. "He's really nothing. Is he really the son of that great Souma-san?"

Principal Takei chuckled, "Don't judge a book by its cover, Ryuu. You always do that. The boy is a fine young man. He's very bright and good at sports. He might be soccer captain but he isn't too bad in basketball either."

Ryuu cocked an eyebrow. "A soccer freak good at basketball? Really?"

"Ryuu still has a certain hate towards soccer," Yuuma said.

"Although he's awesome at it, he prefers to play basketball though…" Yuuki said, shaking his head.

"Hey, I only hate soccer because of that one time when Tenshi almost died all because a miserable soccer ball all right?" Ryuu said, irritated.

"We sure won't forget about that incident in a hurry. But anyway, back to the point. Do you consent or not?" Takei asked.

Ryuu smirked at his uncle with a mischievous look in his eyes. "I'd never consent for anyone. But even though that's my opinion, in the end only dad and mom are allowed to consent her and she's allowed to decide whether she wants to go with it or not."

"Don't forget us!" Yuuki said, gesturing to himself and Yuuma.

"You boys haven't met him right?" Takei asked.

"Yup."

"Tell me again when you have met him. Until then, goodbye!"

The boys excused themselves and exited the office. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch hour.

"Well then lil' bros, I shall be going to my own class right now. See ya after school!" with a parting wave, he walked off to the direction of his classroom.

"Let's go Yuuki," Yuuma said.

The left for their own classroom as well.

* * *

(With Tenshi and Kuukai)

"So, that is how you're supposed to solve this question. It's really simple…" Tenshi was teaching Kuukai how to solve the maths questions that their teacher had set for them.

"Wow, who knew you're actually a genius?" Kuukai mumbled, following Tenshi's instructions, he solved the maths question which he had been stuck at.

"It's not a matter whether you're a genius or not, you just need to understand the formula, get your brain gears working and you can solve the question," Tenshi said, she went back to doing her work.

"So… that was the Tadase you were talking about huh?" Tenshi said, not looking up from her work.

"Sure. Ain't he a beauty?" Kuukai asked, laughing a little.

"Very funny Kai-kun. Tadase-kun is nice enough but I think you're much more fun to be with," Tenshi said truthfully.

"Thank you for the compliment but in the area of looks, I'd bet that he wins," Kuukai said. "He was used to be called 'Prince' or 'King' in elementary school.

"Yes, I know, you told me that more than ten times already. Listen Kai-kun, for girls, they usually look for what's inside, not the outside. But if you ask me, I'd say that you were more better looking than him!" Tenshi said with a smile.

She set down her pen and went up to hand in her work to the teacher.

Kuukai stared after her. _'She sure knows how to make a guy feel better…' _Kuukai thought fondly.

"Amu-chan seems like very nice person though!" Tenshi said, sitting down beside him again. "I can understand why you're in love with her."

"Really?" Kuukai asked.

Tenshi nodded. "Yup. You should really tell her your feelings first. See how it goes."

Kuukai sweat dropped. "That's your first official advice as cupid?"

"Exactly"

"Not gonna take you up on that one."

"Why not?"

"I could've done that a long time ago. 'Cept for the fact that I'm gutless," Kuukai scratched the back of his head.

" I don't think you're gutless," Tenshi said.

"How do you know?"

Tenshi seemed to hesitate before answering, " I just do."

Kuukai sighed. "I'm still not going to do it so you'd better come up with another plan if you want to win."

"Fine…"

The rest of the school day ended quickly.

* * *

(After school)

Kuukai stretched and yawned.

"I detest History…" he muttered.

"I'm heading home now, Kai-kun. You can finally relieve yourself of me," Tenshi said good-naturedly.

'_I actually enjoyed being with her…'_ Kuukai thought. _'And I don't seem to miss soccer that much…_'

"Hey, I—" Kuukai started.

But Tenshi was gone from the classroom and he could hear her voice saying, "Bye Kai-kun!"

Kuukai blinked a few times and said, "Well, I guess it's back to the soccer field for me…"

* * *

(Outside the school)

Students were staring at Ryuu, Yuuma and Yuuki. They were leaning against the wall next to the school gate and together, looked like a boy band group.

The female students were especially gushing over their good looks.

"You know that guy with the red fringe? He's in my class! Isn't he a total hottie?"

"Those two who look alike are not bad too!"

"Hey, do you think they're actually celebrities who want to experience normal school life?"

Having rather sharp hearing, Ryuu was scowling unhappily and he grumbled, "When's Tenshi going to come? And for God's sake, we ain't celebrities!"

"Be patient. I'm sure sis is coming soon," Yuuki said.

"Speak of the devil, here she comes!" Yuuma said.

Tenshi walked up to them with a smile on her face. "Yuuma! Yuuki! Ry—"

The rest of her words were muffled by Ryuu hugging her and crying anime tears at the same time.

"Tenshi!!! Where were you? I thought you were kidnapped!"

'_No, he didn't. He didn't think that at all,'_ the twins thought, sweat dropping.

The rest of the female students who had been admiring the boys were rather shocked when this equally good looking girl had come up to the boys. And worse, when Ryuu had hugged her.

"Are they together?"

"But she's really pretty as well…"

The male students however…

"It's that Koigokoro girl from our class! What's she doing with those three?"

"I heard that the red fringe totally dominated the soccer field during lunch hour…"

"No joke?!? But our soccer team's the nation-wide champions!"

"And the worst part is that he thinks soccer's stupid!"

The siblings heard everything and ignored them.

"Let's go home now," Yuuma said.

Grabbing Tenshi's hand, he led the way back to their home.

After they were out of sight from the school, Yuuki asked, "So, how was your day at school?"

"It was… fine I guess," Tenshi said.

"Met Souma Kuukai?"

"Sure I did," Tenshi confirmed with a nod.

"What did you think of him then?" Yuuma asked.

"Well… I'd say that he's interesting, fun, kind and all sorts," Tenshi said.

"Hmph. I don't think so," Ryuu said stubbornly.

"You're just like that cause he's a soccer captain," Tenshi said back.

"I'm hurt." Ryuu said.

"Stop being such a girl, Ryuu," Yuuma said.

"Fine."

They reached an area which was fenced off with strong oak fences which stood at about 20 feet high.

The group walked towards the entrance for that fence. Ryuu pushed a button beside the door and the intercom switched on.

"Yes, good afternoon, who is this?" a voice asked.

"It's us," Ryuu said.

"Oh, young master! Welcome back! Give me a moment to open up the doors!"

The wooden doors opened revealing an estate. Several people stopped what they were doing and bowed to them in respect and greeted them.

"Welcome back, young masters and mistress."

Being polite, they greeted them back and Tenshi waved to the people she passed by.

"Dad sure hired a lot of people quickly huh?" Ryuu commented.

"At least the dormitory building will look lived-in," Tenshi reasoned.

"It was quite creepy without anyone living in it."

"True."

They entered a huge mansion and headed their separate ways.

"See ya guys at dinner!" Ryuu shouted.

* * *

(Dinner time)

A family of eight males and two females sat around a dining table. They had all different versions of blonde hair and blue eyes. Except the two females. Those two had lilac colored eyes.

Among these people, they were Yuuma, Yuuki, Ryuu and of course, Tenshi. Their father was sitting at the head of the table. For a man in his early forties, he looked relatively young. With his messy, dirty blonde hair and sea-blue eyes, he was almost every bit as good-looking as his seven sons. (A/N: I know, crazy. Sue me. I don't care! :D)

You could see that Tenshi inherited her mysterious beauty from her mother. Her mother had wavy, platinum blonde hair and almond-shaped lilac eyes. (A/N: I'll only introduce the rest of the brothers in the future chapters)

"So… Tenshi… how was your day? Did you meet him?" their father asked.

"My day was fine. And yes father, I did meet him," Tenshi replied.

"Soccer sucker…" Ryuu mumbled.

Yuuki shot him a look.

Ryuu held up his hands and shrugged.

" What did you think of him dear?" Tenshi's mother asked.

"He's a nice guy. A good person," Tenshi said.

"Still planning to continue the charade? Tenshi?" their father asked, his eyes burning with mischief.

"You know I want to," Tenshi said, an equally mischievous look in her eyes.

* * *

(Souma household)

Kuukai ate his food hungrily. Soccer had taken a toll on his appetite.

"So Kuukai, how was your day?" Ryuutsuki asked.

"It was fine old man," Kuukai said, his mouth full of food.

"Don't do that Kai-chan!" his mother scolded.

Upon hearing the name 'Kai-chan', Kuukai choked on his food and started coughing violently.

His mother immediately went to his side and started patting his back and forcing water down his throat to clear his gullet.

'_Man, mom reminds me of Tenshi somehow. Immediately helping me when I choke on my food and calling me the short form of my name…' _Kuukai thought in realization.

"What's wrong with you ?" Ryuutsuki asked, his eyebrows furrowing in worry.

"Nah, it's nothing. It's just I swallowed my food a bit too soon," Kuukai assured his dad.

"Are you sure? Nothing happened at school or anything?" Ryuutsuki asked persistently.

"You're thinking about the engagement thing right?" Kuukai asked suspiciously.

Ryuutsuki started sweating cold sweat. "Uh-no! Of course not! Haha… what makes you think so?"

"You. Obviously, old man," Kuukai said, he went back to eating his food.

"Kai-chan!" Yuri warned.

"It's okay Yuri. So? Did you meet her yet?" Ryuutsuki asked.

"No. Definitely not. I swear," Kuukai said.

Ryuutsuki sighed. "I wonder when they're gonna introduce you to her…"

Kuukai shrugged. "I don't know why you're so worked up about this. Maybe when I meet her, she won't like me then she'll dump me. End of story. Besides, it's me who's engaged. Not you."

Ryuutsuki saw some truth in his son's sensible words.

' _Besides, Tenshi said the exact same thing… If I explain properly to my fiancé, she probably would call off the engagement. Speaking of which, I wonder if she herself is happy about this engagement thing…'_ Kuukai thought to himself.

He saw a vivid image of Tenshi with her mischievous look in his mind.

He chuckled a little to himself. '_Cupid huh? I met Cupid's brother...'  
_

"What's so funny Kuukai?" Ryuutsuki asked.

"Nothing old man. Private joke," Kuukai replied.

* * *

Author: So... I sped up a little on this chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

-MewKohaku


	5. Tenshi Dances? Or not?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Shugo Chara! And definitely never will…

* * *

-Chapter Five-

Kuukai walked peacefully to school, taking his sweet time. He had woken up extra early for no apparent reason so he had a lot of time to get to school. Part of Kuukai was thinking about getting to school to play soccer but another part was excited to get to school because of a certain someone.

Today would be Tenshi's second day of school and Kuukai was planning to take her to sign up for club activities.

"I wonder… what club would she want to join? Maybe I can persuade her to join the soccer team!" Kuukai said to himself enthusiastically.

Then he remembered the possibility of Tenshi being the mysterious flute-player.

"Or maybe she'd want to join the music club…" Kuukai said. "But I can't be too sure. She might not be the one who played the flute after all…"

'_What about literature club?'_ he thought again. And Kuukai went on thinking about the possible clubs that Tenshi would be interested in until he bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't walking carefully!" Kuukai apologized.

"Kuukai!" he heard a familiar voice. A voice that made him go slightly scarlet around the ears and made his heart beat faster.

"Hinamori?" Kuukai said with a note of uncertainty in his voice. He saw his pink-haired friend smiling serenely at him.

"Morning Kuukai!" she held up her hand in greeting.

"Morning, Hinamori…" he mumbled back, embarrassed.

Amu joined Kuukai in walking to school. There was silence for a few minutes when Amu finally spoke up, "So… anything special going on today? You don't usually get to school this early unless it's soccer season… it's been that way since elementary!"

Kuukai forgot his embarrassment and returned to his old self. "But my belief is that, soccer's for all seasons!"

"Really?" Amu laughed lightly.

"Yeah I guess… actually, I just woke up too early and couldn't get back to sleep. I guess I was too excited to get to school or something," Kuukai grinned sheepishly.

"Excited to get to school? Then there must be something special that's going to happen at school today," Amu said a little teasingly.

"Well, I guess you could say that…" Kuukai said, rubbing the back of his head.

'_Kuukai seems a little different somehow…_' Amu thought affectionately. She had been friends with Kuukai ever since they were in elementary school and they had shared a lot of memories together.

"Well anyway, so did you start on the book yet?" Kuukai questioned.

"Book?"

"Umm… the one that Tenshi recommended…"

Amu raised an eyebrow. "You mean 'Falling in Love with Cupid'?"

Kuukai nodded. "Yep, that's the one."

"Oh… well, I did…" Amu said, nodding. "Just from the first few pages, you can see that it's really interesting. Does Tenshi have a good eye for books or something?"

Kuukai thought for a while. "Well, I've only known her since yesterday so I can't really say. Maybe you'd better ask someone else who knows her better."

The both of them reached the school gates and went their separate ways after saying 'See you later!' to each other.

Kuukai was walking along to his classroom when someone jumped at him and clung onto his back.

He tried to turn around to see who it was but couldn't.

"Let me guess…. Yaya?" Kuukai guessed.

"Wrong! Silly Kai-kun!" he heard Tenshi laughing.

"Tenshi!"

"Good morning Kai-kun!" Tenshi greeted happily. She released her hold on Kuukai and jumped down.

" 'Sup?" he greeted. "Do you always get to school this early'?"

He opened the classroom door and walked in.

"Sure…" Tenshi replied, following him in.

Kuukai set down his belongings and plopped into his chair and looked around the classroom. He saw that only a few of his classmates had arrived at school and averted his gaze back at Tenshi.

"Boy, for a girl, you're sure full of energy so early in the morning. Usually Yaya's the one who's like this," Kuukai said.

"Oh okay. So I was thinking about our agreement yesterday…" Tenshi started. She was referring to the bet between them that they made yesterday.

"And….?" Kuukai asked.

"And I was thinking that I myself should get to know Hinamori-san better so that I can start playing cupid effectively," Tenshi explained.

Kuukai nodded. "Will that be a problem for you?"

"Nope. Not at all. I'm really interested to be friends with her anyway. She seems like a really fun and interesting person to be with!" Tenshi said with a bright smile.

Changing the subject, Kuukai said, "Today, I'm taking you to look around the clubs to see which one you want to join."

"Really? Are clubs necessary?" Tenshi asked, wrinkling her nose a little.

Kuukai shook his head. "Nope. Actually they aren't. But if you want your report to look good, it's advisable to join clubs here. It'd be even better if you were an office bearer."

"Okay then. I guess I'll join. So what kind of clubs are available?" Tenshi asked, interested.

"Well… to divide them into categories, there are the Sports, Art, Literature, Life Skills, Educational and etcetera…." Kuukai started.

Both of them sat in their seats with Kuukai explaining about the clubs at school and Tenshi asking a few questions at random points.

* * *

(After school)

Tenshi wandered through the big doors of the school's Literature Auditorium. She spotted a bespectacled male student with black wavy hair and warm hazel eyes holding a clipboard, walking towards her.

"Good afternoon. May I ask what are you doing here?" the boy asked smoothly. His expression was perfectly straight but his bright eyes were clearly assessing Tenshi's outlook appearance.

Tenshi blinked a couple of times. "Are you the Drama club's president? I'm sure Amu-chan's and Yaya-chan's descriptions fit exactly."

Over lunch, Tenshi spent quality time with Yaya and Amu, bonding. Tenshi had confided in both that she wanted to try joining the Drama Club. With a lot of enthusiasm, Yaya and Amu had filled Tenshi in on the spectacular dramas that the club had produced, concerts that they have held, inter-school film festivals that they have won and so on.

Also, they encouraged their new friend to go and personally look for the president of the club. They had given her simple but fitting descriptions of the president.

The president's eyes widened a little with mild surprise and he pushed up his glasses which were slipping off the bridge of his nose.

"Yes. Actually, I am. Why?" he asked a little hesitantly. He raised an eyebrow.

Tenshi started getting a little nervous and shy. She twined her fingers around each other.

"Um… I'm a new transfer student in school. And I wanted to join this club…" Tenshi said, with a little more confidence.

"Oh…. Well, follow me into the hall, to the middle of the front row. That's where the club usually meets. But I have to see what kind of theater acts you can do before I allow you to join. I hope you understand," the president said with business-like authority.

Tenshi nodded and he led her towards the front seats. There were several people there. Some with instruments, some who were busy sewing things, some were busy drawing out blueprints; others were just talking and playing around. They were like one huge family. All of them stopped what they were doing and paid attention to the president and Tenshi.

"Well…" the president started. "Let me introduce myself first. My name's Chisaki Taku. I'm in my final year in this school and I'm the president of this club. Introduce yourself."

"My name's Koigokoro Tenshi. I just transferred here from Greece," Tenshi introduced herself confidently.

At the mention of the word 'Greece' there were hushed conversations among the members of the Drama Club.

"Oh Greece huh? Are you Greek then?" a mischievous looking male student with messy black hair and dark green eyes asked. He was wearing a pair of headphones around his neck and was also seated at a table which was loaded with several laptops, microphones , headphones, compact discs and some other items that Tenshi didn't recognize.

'_Definitely head DJ,'_ Tenshi thought.

"I have Greek blood in me. But I'm Japanese. I just lived in Greek up until now," Tenshi answered.

"No more asking pointless questions, Yoshi. Let's all decide what you want to see from her to allow her to join us," Taku ordered.

Yoshi, the DJ, stuck his tongue out at his president. "Whatever, ya party pooper."

The club gathered around Taku and had a hushed conversation, shooting an occasional look at Tenshi.

Finally, after five minutes or so, the circle broke up and Take came up to Tenshi.

"Okay. First things first. Obviously, you're good-looking," Taku started. At that, the rest of the club members snickered while Taku turned a little red.

"I thought I'd never hear Taku say that," Yoshi whispered to a fellow club member who nodded his head in agreement.

Tenshi just said 'thank you'.

"Besides that, we want to see what you can do. Can you act?" Taku asked.

Tenshi looked at him with an uncertain expression.

"Well…. I've been in a few school plays before…" Tenshi said. "But I don't know if I can really act or not."

"Well, since you're not sure about acting, may I ask, can you sing?" Taku asked.

Tenshi blinked a couple of times. "Well, you'll have to hear me cause I'm not sure."

Taku looked back at the others and they nodded at him. Indicating that he should let Tenshi try singing.

"All right. Sing a song you want to sing. I'll stop you when I've decided it's enough," Taku decided.

Tenshi nodded. Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth and started to sing. She closed her eyes as she sung. After Tenshi finished her song, she reopened her eyes and saw the members staring at her.

She got a little nervous. " Did I sound that bad?"

"You sounded just fine," Taku assured her quickly, snapping out of the trance. Instead of just a few verses, he had let her continued to the end. She sounded really good.

"You sing just fine. How good of a musician are you?" a mature-looking female student asked.

"Well, I play several instruments. I just do them for fun. If I'm not mistaken, I took my diploma for piano, violin and the guitar last year. I think I'm doing the wind instruments this year," Tenshi said. "So I think I'm okay in that area."

The musicians and Yoshi stared at her as if she were crazy.

"Damn. I barely passed Grade 3 in the violin!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"Dude, you don't even play the violin," one of the other members said. "You play the piano. Remember?"

"Well, that goes to show that I was so not destined to learn the piano. It's so not my forte. Being DJ is," Yoshi said. "Ahh, if only grandma would understand..."

"Ignore him," Taku ordered.

"By wind instruments, do you also mean the flute?" one of the musicians, a flutist asked.

Tenshi's eyes seemed to widen a little. A little hint of alarm in her voice, she said, "Umm, no. I don't play the flute. Although the flute seems like an interesting instrument. Don't you think?"

She laughed a little nervously.

Yoshi stared at her suspiciously. '_Something's up with this girl…'_

"Well, I'll arrange another date for you to let the music division hear you. There's a task that I want to assign you," Taku said.

Tenshi looked at him with utmost interest. "And what is that? Chisaki-senpai?"

"I want you to write a script. You can submit it to me anytime this week," Taku said. "Up for the challenge? Is the time too short for you?"

The word 'challenge' woke up the inner Tenshi.

"No of course not! I'll do it!" Tenshi said with a lot of enthusiasm in her voice. "If you want, I'll give it to you tomorrow!"

"No that's quite impossible. Anyhow, I'll give you until the end of the week," Taku said.

"All right," Tenshi agreed. "Well then, I'll take my leave now. Thanks very much for your time."

"Sure. I'll be looking forward to your script," Taku gave her a curt nod.

Tenshi nodded back. She was about to start up the stairs to leave when Yoshi interrupted.

"Yo Taku! We all wanna see if she can dance!" Yoshi said smirking, with his arms folded. He leaned against his table.

His other friends all hollered with agreement.

Tenshi asked, "Dance?"

"That will not be necessary, Yoshi," Taku said, shooting Yoshi a death glare.

"Aww, come on! It's just dancing! She doesn't need to do the tango or anythin' fancy. Just show us if you can dance!" Yoshi said.

Tenshi stared at him, her face expressionless. Her eyes looked dark and cold.

"I won't dance." There was slight contempt in her voice.

"So does that mean you can dance but you won't dance?" Yoshi asked, walking slowly towards her.

Tenshi's expression changed and she looked up at Yoshi, arms folded. She now had a defiant look on her face.

"I won't dance," she repeated.

Yoshi continued smirking. "Why not? You've got two left feet?"

"Yoshi. Stop it," Taku warned. He started to move towards the two but the mature-looking female student who had asked Tenshi if she could play music stopped him.

"Leave them," she said, shaking her head.

"I have two perfectly normal feet. One right, one left, " Tenshi answered.

"So why won't you dance? Can't you dance?" Yoshi repeated.

"I can"

"Then, show me."

Tenshi's lilac eyes burned with defiance. Giving Yoshi a dirty look, she angrily stepped up onto the huge stage.

"Yep, yep. Yoshi wins again!" Yoshi held up both his hands, doing a rock sign and walked back to his station. He sat in front of the computer screen and started scrolling through his music list.

Tenshi on the other hand, took off her school blazer and tie. She tied her loose curly hair up into a ponytail and folded her arms.

"I'm ready when you are, DJ," Tenshi said.

"All right, princess. Go for it!" Yoshi put on his headphones and clicked his mouse.

Dance music started playing throughout the whole auditorium. Tenshi started dancing. Her movements were fast, and agile, yet graceful and they also matched the song that Yoshi had played. There were several times when Tenshi threw in gymnastics into her dance routine, but that was what made her dance much more exciting.

Everyone, including Yoshi and Taku were captivated. All the way behind the auditorium, Kuukai stood, unnoticed at the huge entrance door. He had been looking for Tenshi and Yaya had told him where she might be. He himself never imagined that Tenshi could dance so well.

Tenshi ended her dance with her left hand on her hip and her right index finger pointing right at Yoshi. Her face was flushed and she had a look of enjoyment on her face. The members of the drama club started cheering, clapping and wolf whistling for her.

Tenshi suddenly had a look of shock on her face. She picked up her blazer and tie and went down the stage with her head down. The girl walked right up to Yoshi.

"I danced. Happy? I won't to that again. Ever," Tenshi said quietly, only enough for Yoshi himself to hear.

Without another word, Tenshi said goodbye to Taku and left the auditorium. Yoshi just stared speechlessly at Tenshi's retreating figure.

'_She can dance,'_ Yoshi thought.

Tenshi stormed out of the auditorium, into the lounge and passed by Kuukai without noticing him.

"Tenshi!" Kuukai called out softly. Tenshi totally didn't notice him.

"Why's she so down? She'll definitely make it into the drama club. She can sing and she can move," Kuukai said to himself.

He ran up towards his friend to catch up with her. Just as Tenshi was about to leave the building altogether, Kuukai caught up with her and grabbed her hands from behind.

"Who is it?" Tenshi asked, a little shocked.

"It's me, Tenshi. Why're you feeling down?" Kuukai asked, as gently as he possibly could.

"I'm not feeling down. Besides why're you here?" Tenshi said, she turned to face Kuukai.

"Oh…umm… I was here to pay the drama club a visit," Kuukai lied. "And, you can't lie to me. You're not yourself."

At this point, Tenshi had a pained look on her face and her eyes looked sorrowful. "It's just that, I was asked to dance. I don't want to dance. I can't. I can't ever dance."

Kuukai wanted to ask her a lot of questions then. But since he was worried, he put aside his thoughts and said, "Either way. They asked you to dance. You did. You rocked. That's all that matters."

Without thinking, Kuukai pulled in his friend and hugged her tightly.

Tenshi gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Kai-kun."

And she wrapped her arms around him.

Kuukai hated it when his friends were sad. Having a sunny personality, he never had any problem just coming up with an idea on the spot to cheer up his friends when they got sad. But just looking at Tenshi's sorrowful eyes brought about a new mix of emotions for him. He felt like crying somehow.

'_I hate puberty…'_ Kuukai thought.

* * *

(In a secluded room somewhere in the school)

Taku looked over the comment reports that the senior members of the drama club had sent in about Tenshi. So far, he has come across lots of positive comments and none negative.

_'Well, there's definitely no problem about her getting along in the club…' _Taku thought. He sat back and rubbed his temples.

He reached out to pick up the report sent in by Yoshi.

There on the paper, which was slightly crumpled, was scrawled in Yoshi's handwriting, his thoughts about Tenshi. Purposely made big, bold and underlined in some parts, Yoshi had written, " Sassy; has okay talent, has moves, not so serious (unlike **YOU!**), thumbs _**up!**_"

He looked from the paper upwards and gave Yoshi, who was seated across the table, a dirty look.

Yoshi looked up lazily from the manga he was reading. "Hmm?"

"I can't tell if your point of view on Koigokoro is positive or negative," Taku said.

"It's written there, Taku. Thumbs up!" Yoshi said it with a lazy grin and gave his president thumbs up.

"Come on, Yoshi. You know Taku is all about straightforward-ness. He doesn't like wasting his time trying to figure out things other people say. That's why, never talk to him in riddles!" the mature-looking female student said.

"With all due respect Sakuya, when he made you head of the Art and Design division of the club, I doubted that he read my comment on you becoming the head. Not that I didn't want you to become the head of course. You're cool. Clearly, here, isn't," Yoshi said.

"Shut up, Yoshi. Your paper was practically non-existent. It had juice stains all over it, which blurred the words that you wrote. The paper was in shreds!" Taku grumbled.

"Which proves the point that you're not actually straightforward. Just, uh, impatient to evaluate what's on paper," Yoshi said with a satisfied nod.

Sakuya chuckled. "Don't look at me. I'm on none of your sides."

"Well, anyway. I was wondering if we could fill out the last head spot," Taku said.

"The last head spot for?" Yoshi asked.

"The last head spot for the 'unique talents'. She, Koigokoro Tenshi, is talented on stage. She has a lot of charisma, it makes me wonder if she had ever really been on stage. Anyway, being the Head of Miscellaneous Acts division requires a lot of patience, dedication and a lot of leadership skills. I think she has all that. With the three of us being heads of our own divisions, we already have our own load of work. I, the Head of Drama, Sakuya, Head of Dance and Art and of course you, Yoshi, Head of Music. One more comrade and we're really complete," Taku said, not hesitating in his choice of words.

"Not 'Head of Music', dude. _**Head DJ**_. That sounds cooler," Yoshi corrected.

"Are you listening to me or not?" Taku asked poisonously.

Yoshi raised both his hands. "All right, sheesh."

"Anyway, I thought you said you set a challenge for her? Writing a script? And the music division hasn't heard her yet," Sakuya reasoned.

Taku realized his error. Then said, "That's all right. I have every confidence that she can do it."

Yoshi snickered. "Looks like someone's fallen hard for the 'Angel of Love' huh? Taku?"

Taku gave him an extra dirty look. "Don't play around with people's names like that. Anyway, I'm just being positive you dope."

Taku stood up and shuffled all his papers together. "All right, I'm leaving. My grandparents are coming to town today. See you guys tomorrow."

He left the room.

"So…." Sakuya started.

"Yep?" Yoshi asked, as he went back to reading his manga.

"Why did you ask the girl to dance?" Sakuya asked. "You're not the one in charge of the dancers and I'm sure that I've never seen you express any interest in dancing."

Yoshi saw that he was going to have to explain his reason and so, put down his manga. "Do you realize the way she walks ? It's like, careful, not slow. Something like…"

"She thinks about the way she moves?" Sakuya asked. She remembered Tenshi's figure. Her head held up, back straight and shoulders up and not slouched. The way she walked was careful but confident.

"Exactly," Yoshi nodded. "Like the dancers in our club. They all have proper posture right? Back straight and whatever. They're aiming to dance in future, am I right?"

Sakuya nodded and waited for Yoshi to go on.

"That's why; they have to work on their posture. People who dance for fun don't. That's what I realized. And I'm sure Koigokoro Tenshi is not a noble or royalty. So she needn't have to learn proper posture to be a 'lady' or whatsoever," Yoshi explained, he folded his arms and nodded his head. "Oh yeah, I sound so smart."

"So you think she's a dancer?" Sakuya asked.

"Uh-huh. I mean, the dancers in our club came to us with one sole reason. To dance. Their audition consisted of nothing but dancing. Am I right?" Yoshi asked.

"You're right…so you asked her to dance because…"

"Because she didn't immediately ask us to let her dance. She even left without dancing. Which means that, she probably doesn't dance anymore," Yoshi said. "Anyway, I only did it to annoy her. I succeeded. But man, can she _**move**_."

While he went back to reading his manga, Sakuya was deep in thought.

'_Why doesn't she want to dance?'_

_

* * *

  
_

Author: So yeah. I know. So many months of not updating this story and I give you this trashy chapter?!? That's me! ;D Anyway, I hope y'all will R&R! I appreciate ideas as well.

-MCB


	6. I Want Cupid To Trust Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! And definitely never will...

* * *

-Chapter Six-

"Souma! Heads up! The ball is coming your way!"

Kuukai's head shot up and turned to the direction where the voice came from and saw someone from the opposing team come is way with the ball. His reflexes kicked in and he skillfully snatched the ball away from him. As he headed towards the goal, nothing occupied his mind but his surroundings and the priority to score a goal. Suddenly, he heard a whistle blow. The sound of the whistle instantly reminded him of the flute he had heard some time before which in turn, reminded him of Tenshi. Her sorrowful eyes clouded his mind.

"Oi Souma! Be careful!"

Kuukai tripped and fell. Thoughts of Tenshi cleared out of his mind as he jolted back into reality. His friends all crowded around him.

"Hey captain! Are you alright?" Marada asked nervously. He had noticed that Kuukai had been spacing out a lot lately.

With some help from his friends, Kuukai got up and tested his legs gingerly and flexed both his arms back and forth.

"Yep, I'm alright Marada," Kuukai reassured him with a grin. "See?"

He did a huge star jump to show that he was alright.

"Right as rain. No bones broken no nothing. I was just a little careless. That's all!" Kuukai said.

Marada sighed with relief. Kuukai was just like his normal self so he didn't pursue it any further.

"Well, although nothing is broken, I can see that you've got some cuts and bruises though," Marada said. "I guess it's enough soccer for today, Captain."

Kuukai gave him a questioning look. "But athletes always get hurt! Isn't that normal?"

By now, the rest of their friends had dispersed and were scattered all over the field, waiting for the game to resume.

"Indeed it is normal, but no offense, if I may say so, I think something is bothering you. Am I right?" Marada questioned. "If you're like this, you're more likely to cause more injury to yourself by not being careful. And I'm sure you don't want to be disabled during the soccer season."

Kuukai was about to protest, but he knew that his friend was right. He nodded in defeat.

"Alright. I understand. Due to that fall, I, Souma Kuukai have gotten a serious injury which is making my skin turn a strange blue-black color and watery red lines which sting are appearing as well. It might be some new and exotic 's enough soccer for me today and I shall proceed to the infirmary to get cleaned up and go home to rest," Kuukai said, giving Marada a huge smile.

Marada saluted him. "All right captain. I shall take charge of the practice soccer match while you have your injuries tended to."

Kuukai nodded. "Thanks. I'll go now."

He went to grab his belongings from the benches and proceeded to the locker room to clean up before heading to the infirmary.

_'Is it really that obvious that something is bothering me?' _Kuukai mused to himself.

It had been two days since the incident with Tenshi after she auditioned for the drama club. Since then, both of them said nothing to each other about it, and Tenshi was just like her normal self. But Tenshi's pained look and her sorrowful eyes kept haunting his mind. He knew it was definitely none of his business, but Kuukai was curious and worried at the same time. He couldn't just brush it off like how Tenshi did. If something as trivial as dancing was a painful thing for Tenshi to do, then something must have happened to her in the past related to dancing. Kuukai couldn't help but ache for wanting to know what the reason was which made dancing painful for her. From his point of view, he understood that Tenshi had no physical disabilities or health problems which might cause her to not be able to dance.

Kuukai walked straight into the infirmary because the door was wide open. Inside, he noticed that the nurse wasn't there. But he noticed someone, a girl who was wearing a light blue fedora with her hair tucked up into it, sitting on one of the beds, bent over something. Her back was facing Kuukai so she couldn't see him. Kuukai self-consciously coughed to let her know that he was there. The girl seemed to jolt and then turn around.

"Kai-kun!" Tenshi's hands were placed on top of a large wad of cotton over her right knee.

Kuukai's eyes widened in surprise. "Tenshi!"

He walked over to his friend. "I couldn't recognize you with that hat on. Nice hat, by the way."

Tenshi grinned cheekily at him. "Thanks! What are you doing here? If you're looking for the nurse, she left to get some hot water. She'll probably be back soon."

"Oh I see…. well, we were having a practice soccer match against each other. I kind of tripped and fell and have several minor injuries. Marada told me to get them tended to so I took off for the rest of the day," Kuukai explained.

Tenshi ran her eyes over Kuukai's form. "Well, they don't look to serious…"

She grabbed some surgical tape off from the bedside table where a huge first-aid kit sat, opened. She taped the wad of cotton in place and carefully slid off the bed.

"Here. You sit down-" Tenshi put her hands on Kuukai's shoulders and pushed him downwards onto the bed. "And I'll help you take care of them!"

With a bright smile, Tenshi took some alcohol wipes and set about, tending to Kuukai's injuries.

Kuukai felt increasingly awkward as Tenshi tended to his injuries in silence. To break the silence, he spoke up.

"So uh- what happened to your knee? And why are you here so long after school?"

Tenshi looked at her covered knee. "Oh. I was working on the script that I needed to give to Chisaki-senpai by the end of the week. I got into a little accident and injured my knee."

"Then you should tend to your injury first before mine!" Kuukai exclaimed, looking at the makeshift band-aid on her knee, steadily soaking up more blood. "It looks much more serious than my petty ones! What happened to it?"

Tenshi seemed to hesitate before answering him again, "I told you, I got into a little accident."

Kuukai took her repeated answer as a sign to stop pursuing the matter any further. He watched as her fingers carefully spread various band-aids over his cuts. Her fingers felt cool and comforting this time. The last time he felt her hand, was the first time he met her.

"Uh…. is there something on my face? Kai-kun?" Tenshi asked, looking at him with a confused look on her face.

He blinked. "N-no. What makes you say that?"

"You were smiling."

"Okay Koigokoro! I've got the water and now we can-" the nurse stood a few paces away from them with an awkward expression on her face. "Eh- Am I interrupting something?"

Tenshi and Kuukai had been staring at each other, with Tenshi's hands on Kuukai's right leg. They had been very close together and one might've gotten the wrong impression. Like said nurse. Both of them withdrew and blushed.

"Um. No. I just helped Kai-kun here. He got some minor injuries while playing soccer. I thought I might as well help since you were gone and all…" Tenshi explained, embarrassed. "And I'm done."

"Oh! Thanks then Tenshi." Kuukai got off the bed and grinned at the nurse. "Sorry and thank you as well."

He hurriedly exited the infirmary and continued walking. As soon as he was sure that he was safely away from the infirmary, Kuukai found a bench outside and sat down.

"What was that?!?" Kuukai asked himself bewilderedly.

_'You were smiling.'_

Kuukai's face heated up once again at the memory of Tenshi's words.

_'Did I really smile just because I was looking at her? What's wrong with me?'_

Kuukai gripped his hair in frustration and moaned. "Man… I must've looked like some idiotic fool!"

He slumped backwards into the bench and looked up at the sky, sighing.

"Well, I guess I'll just head home now," Kuukai muttered.

* * *

'_The end…' _

Tenshi stared at the pile of papers in front of her while tapping her pencil against the table she was seated at. She turned her head in the direction of a nearby clock and looked at the time.

"5.45…I should get going soon or Ryuu's gonna get into hysterics," Tenshi said to herself. She gathered up the papers and started stacking up the books that she had taken off the shelves for reference.

Tenshi was in the library to complete the script that she was planning to give to Taku tomorrow. Her earlier encounter with Kuukai in the infirmary had been unexpected. The injury on her knee was caused by an accident that she didn't really want to talk about to anyone. Especially not Kuukai. She had told the nurse that she had just tripped and fell outside on the concrete pavement, but Tenshi knew that was not the reason. The nurse accepted the explanation anyway and had helped her dress the bloody injury.

She heaved up the stack of books and proceeded to return them to their original shelves but she crashed into someone else.

"I'msosorry!" Tenshi ran the words together, rubbing her head.

"Well, you certainly don't look like you can carry all those books," a familiar voice replied. She looked up.

"You!" Tenshi exclaimed. "Don't move! "

"Eh-what? That's a pretty nice way to greet someone," Yoshi said sarcastically as Tenshi stepped a few paces backwards, away from him.

"Keep your distance," Tenshi warned. "Please move away. I need to pick up the books."

"Not gonna," Yoshi answered, sticking out his tongue at her. He got up and went about, picking up the books that Tenshi had dropped. "I don't have a contagious disease you know. Nor do I have any dangerous objects on me."

"I can pick them up myself! Thank you very much," Tenshi grumbled. "Just leave them on the floor."

"Ah! But how can I? Aren't books supposed to be treated with respect? I'm pretty sure leaving them lying there on the floor where anyone could step on it is called respect," Yoshi ignored Tenshi's request and continued picking up the books off the floor.

"Whatever," Tenshi muttered. "Why are you here anyway?"

Yoshi gave her a bright look. "Oh! So you are at least a teensy bit polite!"

She rolled her eyes. "You're welcome."

"Anyway," Yoshi said, straightening the stack of books in his arms. "I just came here to borrow some books on this project I'm working on."

"I see. So you do read, in fact," Tenshi said.

"Yes, if I must say so myself, I'm not too shabby at recognizing familiar words and understanding them," Yoshi grinned at her. "So? Where do the books go?"

Tenshi made a grab for the books, but Yoshi evaded her by turning around.

"Nu-uh. I have some manners as a gentleman you know," Yoshi told her, winking. "Can't let a lady to this all by herself. It's just too much manual labour."

"Well, thank you very much Casanova. But I'm a transvestite and I don't think I can count as a real, proper lady," Tenshi said with a straight face. "In the past I left behind, I was a pretty strong guy."

Yoshi laughed. "Very good poker face -turned-girl. But in my opinion, you count as a girl anyway, so I'll help you."

"Fine," Tenshi said. "But don't say I owe you."

"Sure, sure," Yoshi assured, as he followed Tenshi to return the books back to their original shelves.

Both of them were going around, returning the books for quite a while when Yoshi broke the uncomfortable silence.

"So…done with the script yet?" Yoshi asked, trying to sound casual. _'Can't ask her if she's still mad at me about the dancing thing....'_

"Yeah, I guess. Just gonna put it together tonight and hand it over to Chisaki-senpai tomorrow," Tenshi replied. She tiptoed to slide a book back onto one of the top shelves.

Yoshi realized that she couldn't reach it so he cut in. "Here, let me."

He reached upwards and took the book from Tenshi's hand and slid it onto the shelf.

"Thanks I think."

"No problem. Carry on," Yoshi answered.

"So what's the script about?"

"Just something I put together."

"Is it a tragic love story like Romeo and Juliet?"

"No. It's not that tragic. Although it is somewhat of a love story. A romantic comedy with a pinch of heart-wrenching sadness. Sad at first, sweet ending," Tenshi slid the last book back to where it belonged. "There. All done. I should probably get going."

Tenshi headed back to where she was working and gathered up her belongings. As she hitched her bag onto her left shoulder, Yoshi put on her fedora for her.

"-turned-girl mustn't forget his pretty hat," Yoshi grinned, winking at her.

"It's pretty isn't it? Well, I'll go now, if you don't mind," Tenshi said, giving him a curt nod.

As she turned to leave, Yoshi grabbed hold of her left arm. Tenshi turned around to give him an exasperated look.

"What now?"

"No goodbye or thank you?" Yoshi pouted. "Not very lady-like you know."

"Oh. If you insist." Tenshi dropped her bag and walked in front of him.

She stood very still in front of him for quite a while, staring so intently at him that Yoshi thought she was having a standstill or something.

"Hey-" Yoshi was about to say something when she suddenly cut in.

Tenshi tilted her head to one side and gave him a heart-melting smile and curtsied femininely and politely. "Thank you for your kind help, Yoshi-san. I really appreciate it! Goodbye!"

"Wha-?!?" Yoshi's face burned up and his heart thumped wildly.

Tenshi left Yoshi standing and exited the library.

_'God! That girl gave me the shock of my life!' _Yoshi thought, sliding into a chair and putting his head into his hands. His pulse was still racing and his face still felt hot.

"It was truly unexpected," Yoshi told himself. _'I never expected her to be able to pull off an expression like that. So…. angelic….'_

* * *

(Next day)

"Hmm..…yes…" Taku mumbled to himself, twirling a pencil in his right hand. "Interesting. Very interesting."

"What's interesting Taku?" Yoshi asked, suddenly popping up like a jack-in-a-box in front of the desk where Taku sat, reading the script Tenshi had handed to him this morning before the first bell.

Taku wasn't taken by surprise because Yoshi always did that, but his eyebrows twitched in annoyance.

"Hello Yoshi. What the hell, may I ask, are you doing here? You gotta stop coming by into my class all the time you know."

Yoshi dragged an empty chair over and sat down in front of his president. "But I'm bored! I've already eaten lunch and now I've got nothing to do. Then I thought 'Hey? Why not pay Taku a visit?' And so, here I am!"

Taku sighed heavily and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Where are your other friends? You know, the ones who are in your class?"

"Aww! But I wanna play with you!" Yoshi whined.

"It's not that I don't want to play with you, Yoshi. I have to finish reading this script that Koigokoro gave me," Taku explained.

Yoshi's face brightened up. "Oh? So she already gave it to you?"

"Yeah? Why so interested?"

"She finished it yesterday after all then!"

Taku arched a brow. "You were with her yesterday?"

Yoshi nodded happily. "Yep. Yep. I met her at the…."

Then he stopped. Yoshi felt his temperature rising as the scene where Tenshi said goodbye to him yesterday replayed in his mind.

"Yoshi?" Taku looked at him. Yoshi seemed to have gone slightly red and was staring off into space, his face wore an awkward expression.

"YOSHI!!" Taku called sharply, snapping his fingers in front of Yoshi's face.

Yoshi jolted back into reality and blinked a couple of times. "Uh..."

Taku sighed. "Honestly! What happened with you? You suddenly spaced out when you were telling me that you met Koigokoro yesterday! Are you feeling unwell? Your face is red. Are you running a fever or something?"

Yoshi laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Well, no. I just remembered something that's all. Umm…. anyway, met uh, her at the library y-yesterday."

"So anyway. What do you think of the script?" Yoshi quickly changed the subject.

Taku looked at his friend suspiciously. _'Hmph…. perhaps the girl gave that idiot a good scolding about forcing her to dance...'_

He coughed. " It's very well written. Quite imaginative. It's not like one of those typical, cliche romance stories. I happen to think it's quite interesting, really."

"So? You're asking her to join us then?" Yoshi asked eagerly.

"Yes. The music division loved her as well," Taku told him. "As it happens, their head wasn't present. But I don't think your input is needed."

Yoshi frowned. "Hey! I was… busy."

"With?"

"Basketball," Yoshi mumbled. "I might be in the drama club, but I'm in the basketball club too you know!"

"Uh-huh… "

"Don't look at me like that Taku! Basketball doesn't interrupt drama club! Their club meetings are not on the same days. You know that!" Yoshi protested.

"Yes. But I wonder how Koigokoro felt when she saw that the head of the section wasn't there. Upset perhaps?" Taku said nonchalantly. "Maybe glad?? So that she didn't need to see your face? I wouldn't be surprised if the girl was pissed at you and gave you a scolding yesterday. After the way you provoked her to do something that she clearly didn't want to do."

Yoshi's eyes widened in realization. '_That's right! I made her mad at me! Oh my God! I gotta apologize! I gotta apologize!'_

He shot up, slamming his hands on Taku's desk. "Prez! Tell me which class Tenshi's in!"

"Why do you want to know? And did she say you could call her by her given name?" Taku asked, surprised.

Yoshi's face reddened as realized that he had called Tenshi by her name. "Ahh! Nevermind! Just tell me! I need to apologize to her!"

Taku raised his eyebrows. "Oh! You're gonna apologize are you?"

His friend looked downwards. Taku smirked and told Yoshi which class she was in.

"Thanks Taku!"

And Yoshi was gone.

* * *

"Tenshi! I managed to get lunch for us!" Kuukai called from the doorway as he was walking into their classroom.

Tenshi looked up from her work on her desk and smiled. "Thanks a lot Kai-kun!"

"No big," Kuukai carefully held the bag that contained their lunch as he dragged his table from beside Tenshi's and placed it in front of Tenshi's table.

"So.." Kuukai said, as he took out their lunch and placed in on the two joined desks. "Done with your homework yet?"

Tenshi nodded. "Miraculously. Wait…" Tenshi wrote some more in the notebook and placed her pen down. "There! All done!"

Kuukai smirked. "So how exactly did you remember to do your other homework except this one?"

"I was working on the script for quite a while and I was doing homework in quite a rush. I guess I overlooked this one. Thank God that you reminded me," Tenshi said, a hint of embarrassment in her voice. She cleared her table.

"So anyway, what's for lunch?"

"Sushi and tempura!" Kuukai grinned. "Bet you didn't know that this school had sushi did you?"

"Sushi?" Tenshi cocked her head to one side. "Really."

"Yep. They sell sushi in these small packages," Kuukai explained, pointing at the food. "So, let's eat!"

Kuukai took out a paper plate and proceeded placing food onto it and putting it in front of Tenshi. "Your share!"

"Uh… that's too much I think," Tenshi said, looking at the plateful of food uncertainly as she snapped a pair of wooden chopsticks in half.

"No worries, no worries! Gotta eat to stay energized you know!" Kuukai said enthusiastically as he snapped his own chopsticks in half and began to eat. "Iff delifus!" (It's delicious!)

Tenshi chuckled and also began to eat.

Kuukai swallowed a mouthful of food. "So have you finished the script that is needed for you to join the club?"

Tenshi nodded. "Yeah. I just handed it over to Chisaki-senpai this morning."

"I see! That's why I couldn't find you this morning!"

"You were looking for me?" Tenshi asked, surprised. "Not playing soccer? A match is coming up soon right?"

Kuukai froze._ 'I can't tell her that I was worried about her….gotta change subject. Gotta change subject.'_

He looked at Tenshi's plate and saw that she had not touched any of the tamago sushi which had been all pushed to one side of the plate.

"You don't like that?" Kuukai asked, smoothly changing the subject and pointing his chopsticks at the ignored sushi on her plate. "It's pretty yummy you know."

"Don't like it. It looks weird," Tenshi said.

"Have you tasted it before then?"

"No."

"Well you have to at least try!" Kuukai told her. "Don't judge a book by its cover. Besides, I don't think tamago looks weird."

Tenshi folded her arms and shook her head. "No. I won't," she said stubbornly.

A mischievous look appeared on Kuukai's face. "C'mon."

He picked up a piece of tamago and leant over, his hand cupping her cheek.

"What are you doing?"

Kuukai grinned cheekily and using his left hand, he squished both Tenshi's cheeks so that her mouth was open.

"Kai-kun!" Tenshi said with difficulty. She gripped Kuukai's left wrist with both her hands. "No!"

Kuukai snickered. "You look funny Tenshi! Like a goldfish!"

Tenshi gave him an annoyed look, but Kuukai knew she wasn't really annoyed because her eyes were sparkling bright.

"Just one Tenshi! One!" Kuukai said. He was about to put the sushi in her mouth when someone interrupted.

"Koigokoro-chan!" a male voice called.

Both Kuukai and Tenshi didn't stop what they were doing but averted their eyes to their classmate who had called Tenshi.

"Yes?" Kuukai asked in place of his friend.

Their classmate gave the pair a weird look. "Just what are you doing to her? Nevermind. Someone's here to see Koigokoro-chan."

"What are you doing to her?!?" a new voice spoke up.

Tenshi's eyes widened in recognition. "You!"

Kuukai looked at the doorway and saw a boy with messy charcoal hair and forest green eyes with a pair of headphones around his neck standing there. The boy immediately came over to them.

_'What the hell?' _Yoshi thought.

He had hurried towards Tenshi's class as soon as Taku had told her which class she was in. Yoshi had already been prepared to apologize to Tenshi when he found her. But he wasn't prepared to see Tenshi being fed by someone else. That someone else who was a guy. A guy. Yoshi's eyes only focused on the fact that Kuukai was feeding Tenshi and he did not see that Kuukai was forcing Tenshi's mouth open whilst Tenshi was trying to push him away.

"What do you mean what is he doing to me?" Tenshi asked huffily. Kuukai seized the chance and popped the sushi into her mouth. He drew back into his seat, grinning contentedly.

Tenshi chewed slowly and swallowed. "That's good…"

Kuukai nodded, grinning. "Heh… see? I told you it was!"

A nerve popped up in Yoshi's temple. "Excuse me, but I'm still here?"

Tenshi turned to look at him. "As I was saying, what do you mean by 'what are you doing to her?' Kai-kun's my _friend._"

_'Friend?!? Are you serious? Guy friends don't feed their female friends lunch!' _Yoshi thought.

Kuukai blinked rapidly. _'Wait… who's the dude? They seem to know each other though….'_

"Umm Tenshi?" Kuukai asked tentatively. "Maybe you'd wanna go somewhere private to talk to your friend?"

"Yes. I'd like that," Yoshi said stiffly, giving Kuukai a dirty look.

Kuukai averted his gaze nervously. _'Is he another brother? He doesn't look anything like her though...'_

"Fine," Tenshi stood up. "Sorry Kai-kun. I'll be back soon."

Kuukai nodded. She followed Yoshi out of the classroom and out into the gardens. He led her to a quiet area where not many students were around.

"Why can't I interact with my friend?" Tenshi asked acidly, angrily putting her hands on her hips.

Yoshi looked at her straight in the eyes. Her lilac eyes were flashing, an extremely clear sign that she was angry.

Yoshi exhaled noisily, annoyed. "Guy friends don't _feed_ their female friends."

"Feed?" Tenshi repeated. Her eyes rolled heavenwards. "For God's sake Yoshi, Kai-kun wasn't feeding me! He was forcing me to try something that I didn't want to!"

Yoshi unconsciously blushed as he heard the blonde say his name. He looked away. "Well you didn't look angry…."

"Angry?" Tenshi asked. "Why would I be angry?"

"He was forcing you to try something you didn't want to!" Yoshi said, his voice raising. "When I somewhat forced you to dance, you got pretty pissed at me!"

"That's not the same thing," she said quietly, her voice almost a whisper.

Yoshi noticed that her mood had changed when dancing was mentioned. He looked at her eyes as well. He was surprised to see that her eyes were no longer flashing angrily and were now somewhat dull.

"Anyway," he said, looking at his hands. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Making you dance even though you didn't want to," Yoshi replied, embarrassed. "I'm sorry..."

"It's nothing," Tenshi muttered, looking away as well, her left hand rubbing her right arm.

"W-why are you so uncomfortable whenever anything related to dance is mentioned to you?" Yoshi asked, trying to be subtle.

Tenshi's form went rigid and she looked at him, her eyes were more sorrowful than ever, full of hurt.

"Why?" Yoshi repeated softly. He was about to put his hand on her arms when someone else called out.

"TENSHI!!!!" Kuukai came out of nowhere.

The soccer jock had gone looking for his friend after trying to finish the rest of his lunch. He couldn't stomach the food as he found that it was pretty lonely and that the food didn't taste as great when his fair-headed friend wasn't with him to share it. He had asked a couple of students and they had directed him to here. As he reached Tenshi and her friend, he only heard the last snippets of their conversation , Yoshi asking her why she was uncomfortable with anything related to dance. He had planned to politely interrupt, but when he saw his friend and her hurt look, he couldn't contain himself any longer. So he shouted her name, hoping to catch her attention and draw her mind away from Yoshi's question.

"Kai-kun?/ You!" both Yoshi and Tenshi said at the same time, with Tenshi more like asking a question.

She looked at him blankly. "Kai-kun? What are you doing here? I thought you were…"

Kuukai felt a rush of emotion as he saw that her eyes were not their usual beautiful, sparkling lilac. It had gone dull and showed hurt. "Tenshi…"

He walked up towards her slowly and Yoshi slowly withdrew his arm from Tenshi. Yoshi left the area and walked where his legs and natural instinct brought him. Taku's classroom.

_'Guess I'm back to square one again huh?' _Yoshi thought as he rested his hand on the door handle. '_But I sure as hell can't redo the whole thing with her...'_

He opened the door and walked up towards Taku's desk and again, took a chair and sat down in front of his friend angrily.

"Why am I so stupid Taku?" Yoshi moaned, messing up his hair in frustration.

Taku stared at the younger boy. He wondered what was wrong with the usually bubbly and cheerful DJ. He sighed and closed Tenshi's script and placed it in his drawer.

"What happened? Couldn't find Koigokoro?"

"No…" Yoshi folded his arms on Taku's desk and buried his head in them. "I went there and saw this guy feeding her, but I thought he was feeding her but she told me he was making her try to eat something she didn't want to. Then I asked her why she didn't get angry with him 'cause she got angry with me when I made her dance and she didn't get angry with him when he made her eat something she didn't want to. And then I said sorry to her about making her dance then I asked her why she's uncomfortable about dancing then she got all sad and I wanted to cheer her up but that guy who was previously feeding her came out of nowhere and I immediately came to you."

He paused for a while. "Guy friends don't feed their female friends do they?" Yoshi asked quietly, his voice muffled by the material on his school blazer."Unless they're special to one another?"

Taku evaluated the words that just came out of the brunette's mouth. He smirked and reached out and ruffled Yoshi's hair affectionately.

_'Looks like you're the one falling for her…' _Taku thought.

"Just what do you mean by a guy was feeding her?" Taku asked. "How did he feed her?"

Yoshi raised his head. "Oh."

He took hold of Taku's cheeks and squished them and pretended to hold a pair of chopsticks. "Like this."

Yoshi took one look at Taku's face and grinned evilly.

"Hey, you look like a goldfish!"

..……….

..…..……

_SLAP!_

"Oww!!!" Yoshi whined, rubbing his head. "You asked me how he did it!"

Taku's eyebrow twitched and he folded his arms. "You idiot! He wasn't feeding her alright? That was definitely forcing her to eat something."

Yoshi pouted and folded his arms. "But she didn't get mad at that guy but she got mad at me!"

"That's your problem, Yoshi," Taku huffed.

"And, and, he called her by her given name as well! Doesn't that make you suspicious??" Yoshi protested.

"Did ever occur to you that they might be ,well, I don't know,_ best friends_?" Taku said, emphasizing the word 'best friends' sarcastically.

Yoshi folded his arms stubbornly. "It's still not fair!"

_'Jealousy huh?' _Taku thought, looking at Yoshi. _'That's something new for this guy...'_

* * *

"It's okay, I'm fine," Tenshi said quietly. "Can we go back to class?"

Kuukai shook his head. "No. We can't. You're not yourself right? Don't force yourself alright? Just stay here or maybe go home to get some rest?"

Kuukai had immediately brought Tenshi to the infirmary after Yoshi left.

"But I'm really alright!" Tenshi protested. "I'm healthy and it's just that I have my mind on some…. things."

Kuukai sat down beside Tenshi on the bed. He looked at her straight in the eye. "Mind telling me what those 'things' are?"

Tenshi nodded. "Yes. I do mind."

He sighed._ 'Well at least I tried.'_

"Alright. I won't make you tell me. But I just want you to know one thing," Kuukai said, looking downwards.

"Yes?"

"Y-you can confide in me. I-I'm your friend a-and I promise that I'll keep whatever you say a secret," Kuukai said, his face turning redder by the second. "I'll also always be here to lend you a shoulder to cry on…. Tenshi."

_'What the hell am I saying?!? This is not what I'd usually say!' _Kuukai thought furiously._ 'But this is what I really wanna say! Arghh!! But it sounds so girly….and not to mention cheesy!'_

Tenshi looked down at her hands for a few moments.

"I'll tell you… when I want to. Just give me some time to make up my mind about it. If telling you about this matter is really worth it or not," Tenshi said quietly. She got up.

"I'm going home. See you tomorrow…Kai-kun."

And she left. She left Kuukai all alone, trying to process what she had just said. Ever since she had appeared in his life, Kuukai realized that although he initially thought that was growing closer to her, he really didn't know much about his blonde friend. Sure, she was fun, caring , funny and all sorts of things. But she was also secretive and mysterious. He realized that she had a secret that she couldn't tell him. Possibly more than one secret even.

His mouth was set in a grim line of determination.

"I'm gonna do whatever it takes, to get that girl to trust me. I'm gonna show her that as far as friends come and go, I'll be the one she can always trust."

Kuukai was going to win her trust. Tenshi was going to win Amu's affections for him.

Who's going to win first?

* * *

Author: Yes! I actually made updates to two of my stories in a space of one month. Originally, I had hoped to post this chapter at least five days earlier, but I went away on vacation. I know the plot is extremely weird. I honestly never thought that it would turn out like this! The ideas were just popping up into my mind randomly and I kept contemplating whether to throw them into the plot. After hours and hours of hesitation, I was like, what the hell!!! And just incorporated the random ideas that were popping up in my head into the story. Hope you all like the story so for and hope that you guys liked this chapter! Thanks to the people who actually read this! Oh and before I forget, I have authored another story, which is on fictionpress under the same current penname. If you have time, please go read and review! here is the link, fictionpress(dot)com/s/2697994/5/Bad_Angel

p/s: the link doesn't work if you copy and paste it. replace the '(dot)' with an actual fullstop and it will.

Merry Christmas!

-MCB


End file.
